Five Ways Booth Said I Love You
by FlyofDragon
Summary: Just what the title says. Five ways Seeley Booth said I love you to Temperance Brennan in season 1 there are more, I know. Angela’s POV.


**Five Ways Booth Said I Love You**

**A/N: One-shot drabble.**

**Summary: Just what the title says. Five ways Seeley Booth said I love you to Temperance Brennan in season 1 (there are more, I know). Angela's POV.**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Bones. I'm just borrowing.**

* * *

I know Brennan loves Booth. I also know that Booth loves Brennan. What I don't know is how she could miss it. I can name five ways off the top of my head that Booth said 'I love you' to her without actually saying those three words.

#1: Brennan got pissed at Booth when he said he had a case for her after he sent homeland security to 'kidnap' her at the airport. She said that she would only be his partner if she was allowed in the field.

"What do you want me to do, spit in my hand? We're Scully and Mulder," said Booth.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan replied. I didn't know what that meant either, but I did my Googling. Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were the main characters of a show called the 'X-Files'. They were partners but their partnership became a romantic relationship. That's one way Seeley Booth said I love you to Temperance Brennan.

#2: When we were investigating the death of a woman dug up by a Mara Muerte gang member, Brennan beat up the gang leader, Roberto Ortez.

"You beat up a gang leader?" I asked her. Needless to say, I was shocked. She explained why she did it and I calmed down. But when Booth was late for the funeral, I pushed him for the story.

"Where were you?" asked Brennan.

"Oh, I just had something I had to take care of," Booth replied.

"More important than a funeral?" Brennan questioned.

"I thought so at the time." He told me that Ortez had put a hit out on Brennan, but it was taken care of. The next day the hit was called off. I added two and two and figured that Booth threatened to kill Ortez if anything happened to Brennan. Another way that Seeley Booth said I love you to Temperance Brennan.

#3: After Bren got shot at when we were investigating the girl who was eaten by dogs, Booth insisted that he stay at her place. Then he got blown up by her refrigerator and landed himself in the hospital. He told Kenton to take care of her and then Kenton kidnapped her, tied her up, and was going to feed her to dogs. Hodgins and Booth figured it out and Booth broke out of the hospital. He shot Kenton in the arm and, even though he was in pain, he un-gagged her and detached her arms from where they were tied above her head. He had broken ribs, he could barely walk and he saved her life. That's a way Seeley Booth said I love you to Temperance Brennan.

#4: After we found Brennan's mom in the Jeffersonian, she and Booth went to talk to this pig farmer, Vince McVicar. McVicar said that she was Joy Keenan and she broke down.

"My name is Brennan. I'm Dr. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I work at the Jeffersonian Institution. I'm a forensic anthropologist. I specialize in identif…, in identifying, in identifying people when nobody knows who they are. My father was a science teacher and my mother was a bookkeeper. My brother, I have a brother. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"I know who you are. Hey, I know, it's okay," said Booth while wrapping his arms around her. "Shh, it's gonna be alright." Now, if that isn't an 'I love you', then I don't know what is. Yet another way that Seeley Booth said I love you to Temperance Brennan.

#5: Also while we were investigating Bren's mother, Booth found out that Brennan's parents weren't who she thought they were. They had stolen identities. She was talking to me up on the catwalk about how they just left, and then Russ too.

"Suddenly, no one cared where I was. I miss that. Someone caring where I am all the time," she said to me.

"Bones? Bones, you up there? Come on, let's go, huh? Chop, chop," called Booth from the platform. I know he hadn't heard our conversation, but there he was yelling, in the usually quiet lab, trying to find her. He cares where she is all the time. That's the fifth way Seeley Booth said I love you to Temperance Brennan.

**

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? You know, there's a little button down there that you can press to let me know. Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
